Tulips Make My World Go 'Round
by gryffinquill94
Summary: ONESHOT James likes Lily, Lily, likes James, Sirius has a plan, and since when does Peter hate mashed potatoes? I know I should be working on the sequel to The Ghoul and Me but, writer's block. R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bro's, or whatevs. ANYWAY, the plot is mine, and anything else you don't recognize

**Tulips Make My World Go Round**

A disgruntled James Potter trudged up to the 7th year boys' dormitories. In the corner, was his friend Sirius "Padfoot" Black, snogging the hell out of whoever was with him. Upon hearing James's footsteps, the girl abruptly cut off Sirius's mouth, got up, and neatly smoothed out her skirt. James's jaw nearly dropped. It was Sirius's style to date clueless blonde bimbos of the Gryffindor house, but, looking at the girl before him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

She was dressed in a navy blue blazer, with a grey vest, and a blue and silver striped tie, underneath. She also had on a pleated navy skirt, a Ravenclaw badge pinned to her blazer. She was a brunette, her honey-colored locks falling down to her shoulders in little ringlets.

Though this wasn't quite normal for Sirius, it wasn't what had shocked him. It was her eyes, actually. They were the most startling shade of icy blue, and almost bended in with the white of her eye.

"Hello, James," she said coolly, exiting the dormitory, leaving a disappointed Sirius in her wake.

"What'd ya do that for?" snapped Sirius, as his eyes followed her tight little ass out of the room.

"She's not exactly your type, now is she, Padfoot?" asked James coyly.

"She's as much my type, as that snot of a girl, Lily Evans, is yours!" replied Sirius, smirking. His smirk faded as he gazed upon James's face.

"You think so?" asked James, disappointedly. At the look on James's face, Sirius resisted the urge to be, well..._himself_, and shout out a loud yes. Instead, he shook his head no, and proceeded to talk to James.

"Well, Prongs, old boy, I do believe- oh, I need Moony for this! Wait just a bit!" Sirius scrambled over James, (A/N- J/S shippers: Yay! Me: Oh, do shut up!) and ran out of the room.

Naught but a few moments later, had he poked his head in. "Moony says to use _your _dorm." James shrugged indifferently, and followed Sirius out of the Gryffindor Common Room, to the location of the Head Boy and Girl dorms, which Remus Lupin a.k.a _Moony, _was currently outside of, waiting for Sirius to bring James, so the latter could utter the correct password.

* * *

An impatient Remus Lupin was standing outside of the portrait of the Four Founders in the 4th floor corridor. Next to him, was an imp of a boy, named Peter, who was ecstatic on the prospect of being included in on one of the Marauder's _official_ meetings, as he had never before been important enough. He started jumping up and down excitedly as the heads of Sirius and James appeared.

"'Lo Moony, old chap! How's our furry little problem been?" asked James, smiling. Remus shrugged and rolled his eyes, smiling back.

Suddenly, Sirius burst out in a peal of giggles. "Oh, Wormtail, you filth bag!" squealed Sirius excitedly, "We simply _must _give you your initiation!"

And with that said, Sirius waved his wand in a sweeping motion, promptly conjuring up a bowl of mashed potatoes, which was then dumped on poor Peter's (A/N-God forgive me for putting 2 such words together!) head.

Remus rolled his eyes as James stepped to the portrait, and spoke a few nonsense words to the plumage on stout Helga Hufflepuff's head. The portrait swung open, and the four walked through, one of them soaked in a considerable amount of mashed potatoes, which had slid down his trousers, and were now chafing his butt.

* * *

Lily Evans was a remarkable girl. She had pretty, soft auburn hair, with a few freckles dusting her nose. "Also, she had a pair of almost magical, emerald green eyes, with flecks of cobalt blue blended into the iris.

She was top student, Head girl, in fact, and one of Slughorn's favourites, for she had rather a gift for potions. At this moment, she was seated on a cushion in the room joining the Head Boy and Girl dorms, quietly nibbling on the tip of her quill, trying to finish her charms essay. As she stooped down to write, she noticed something she had previously doodled in the margins.

There were two stick figures, sitting on a badly sketched bench, holding hands and kissing. One of them was her obviously, as it had been sketched with her hair and freckles, but the other, she knew not. Upon bending down closer for inspection, she gasped and muttered a quick "Evanesco!" making the doodle vanish. She half-smiled, staring at the blank margin along the side of her paper. One of the doodles had the outline of glasses.

* * *

James stepped out of the open passage, with Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail trailing behind him. Upon reaching the lit area of the main room, his jaw nearly dropped for the second time that day, for there sat Lily Evans, in all her glory.

* * *

"Oh no! It's James! I can't let him see me like this! My hair is an awful mess, my skirt is all crinkled, my lipstick is smu-oh, why do I even care?" Lily slumped back against her seat, and hid amongst all her books.

* * *

James looked desperately at Sirius, hoping he wouldn't start the meeting in Lily's presence.

"Ignore her," said Sirius, gesturing to the mountain of books Lily was hiding behind, and he promptly began the meeting. James squeaked inaudibly, his worst fears were coming true.

* * *

"Now then," started Sirius," Jamesy-poo seems to have a little problem!" He looked at the faces around him. Remus was looking at him as if he was insane, Peter had his hand down his knickers, for reasons Sirius did _not _want to know, and James was blushing scarlet, shooting him an "I'm gonna kill you once this is over" look.

Unknown to the other three, however, Sirius had a plan, for, out of the corner of his eye, he could see a silent Lily Evans, peeking out from between an _Advanced Potions _book, and a _Deciphering Arithmancy _book, listening intently to their conversation.

* * *

"He seems rather intent on fancying a particularly stubborn girl, who won't respond to his desperate pleas. But is it because she hates him, or she simply enjoys taking the mickey out of him and watching him squirm?"asked Sirius, ignoring James cries of "Hey! My pleas are not desperate!"

He noted with satisfaction that Lily now had a jealous glint in her eye. Then, he turned back to the Marauders, as Lupin had spoken.

"Honestly James! You sent her twelve-dozen roses on Valentine's Day, for Merlin's sake!" cried a frustrated Lupin. Lily's heart skipped a beat, she'd gotten twelve dozen roses on Valentine's Day! But then, so had nearly half of the other girls in Hogwarts.

"Don't forget the tulips!" cried Peter gleefully. He looked around the Marauders to see their reactions.

"Oh don't be silly, there _were _no tulips. Lily's allergic to tulips!" replied James, tartly. He clapped his hand over his mouth, and turned red with embarrassment.

"Err... did you, by any chance, hear that?" he asked Lily nervously. She did not reply, but simply peeked out from under her book, "Colloportus!" 'ed Remus, Sirius, and Peter out the door, and proceeded to snog James senseless.

**The End**

I know I'm supposed to be working on the sequel to "The Ghoul and Me", but I have serious writer's block, AND this plot bunny was running around, expectant to be typed

gryffinquill94


End file.
